Biting His Little Arm
by ayamkentaki
Summary: Fan question: "Kenapa Jinyoung menggigit lengan Jihoon?" [ Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon fanfiction. Winkdeep!Jinhoon ]


_Eummh._

Jinyoung memutar posisi tidurnya lalu melenguh pelan. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal yang ia miliki. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menggigil. Ya, Jinyoung sedang menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya sekarang. Astaga, malam apa ini? Kenapa hawanya dingin sekali? Ia jadi susah tidur karena itu. Tidakkah bisa mengerti kalau ia sedang butuh istirahat?

Jinyoung mengerang. Ia tidak tahu ini jam berapa. Tapi tidurnya tidak nyenyak sedikitpun daritadi. Tidur, terbangun, tidur, terbangun. Dan terus terulang begitu.

Jinyoung menyerah. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Mungkin ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat agar tubuhnya juga menghangat. Diliriknya ranjang Daehwi dan Sungwoon, mereka berdua sepertinya sudah tidur nyenyak. Jinyoung menatap keduanya iri.

Jinyoung melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai. Seluruh lampu sudah dimatikan. Jinyoung melirik jam dinding yang ada di depan kamarnya, sudah pukul setengah satu malam. Pantas saja seluruh lampu sudah mati!

Tapi, walau lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, Jinyoung tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia biasa ditinggal sendiri oleh orangtuanya di rumah. Ia juga terbiasa main _game_ hingga larut dan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan hantu.

Jinyoung sampai di dapur. Ia mengambil gelas bening dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Ia terlanjur malas untuk membuat coklat panas. Lagipula air hangat ini lebih dari cukup. Setelah mengisi sampai penuh, Jinyoung kembali ke kamar dan membawa gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

Maksud awal Jinyoung memang ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun matanya menangkap pintu salah satu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Menyisakan celah kecil yang membuat Jinyoung bisa mengintip disana.

"Dasar." Gumam Jinyoung begitu menyadari itu adalah pintu kamar Jihoon dan empat orang lainnya. Jinyoung berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamar yang berisikan lima orang itu, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu manik matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang bergerak tak nyaman di atas kasurnya.

 _Jihoon hyung?_ Batin Jinyoung. Ia mendorong pintu kamar itu lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang Jihoon dengan hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin Jinyoung tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak mengganggu penghuni kamar itu. Apa kamera masih dinyalakan jam segini? Ah, Jinyoung tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang.

Jinyoung memperhatikan Jihoon yang tidur menghadap tembok. Mata laki-laki bermarga Park itu sudah terpejam. Tapi kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas. Berkali-kali Jihoon menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. _Mimpi buruk?_ Tebak Jinyoung dalam hati.

 _Aish, bukan. Dia kedinginan!_ Pikir Jinyoung. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada satu selimut lagi di dekat ranjang Guanlin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinyoung mengambil selimut itu dan langsung menutupi sebagian tubuh Jihoon dengan selimut. Jinyoung menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya sampai memanas, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon dengan tangannya yang menghangat tadi. Konyol memang. Jinyoung sendiri tidak yakin hangatnya akan menjalar. Yang terpenting, Jihoon sudah tidak sekedinginan tadi.

"Kangen." Celetuk Jinyoung tiba-tiba. Ia terkekeh kecil menyadari kata apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak-acak pelan surai rambut Jihoon. Setelah memandangi beberapa detik wajah laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Jinyoung bangkit dan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin seseorang tahu apa yang ia lakukan malam ini. Maka dari itu Jinyoung buru-buru keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

 _Cklek._

Pintu tertutup rapat. Sementara mata Jihoon membuka. "Aku juga sama, Jinyoungie."

 **.**

 **.**

' **Biting His Little Arm'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

Siang menjelma. Sudah saatnya anggota Wanna One kembali bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya. Hari ini Minggu dan mereka ada _fansign_ yang kedua. Siapa sih yang tidak akan semangat?

Jinyoung tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan busana serba putih. Rambut kecoklatan Park Jihoon dibiarkan terjatuh sampai menutupi keningnya. Menggemaskan. Satu kata yang hanya bisa Jinyoung bisikkan dalam hatinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya melempar senyuman tipis kepada laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Tidak berani melontarkan kata-kata manis yang lebih dari itu.

" _Hyung._ " Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berkemeja biru datang dan menepuk pundak Jihoon. Tingginya yang berbeda hampir sepuluh sentimeter dengan Jihoon itu membuat Jihoon tampak jauh lebih mungil dan menggemaskan jika berdiri di sampingnya. Ya. Dialah Lai Guanlin.

Anggota termuda di Wanna One yang menduduki kursi nomor tujuh, _rapper_ yang masih terus berusaha dengan Bahasa Korea-nya, dan salah satu anggota yang disebut-sebut memiliki ketampanan yang dapat disandingkan dengan para senior sebelumnya. Lai Guanlin. Sesuai namanya, dia bukan orang Korea. Tapi Taiwan.

Jinyoung tidak begitu dekat dengan Guanlin. Tapi juga tidak canggung. Hubungan mereka memang biasa-biasa saja. Dan mungkin akan jadi lebih lengket seiring berjalannya waktu. Setidaknya, Jinyoung berharap begitu. Harapan itu berlaku untuk seluruh anggota Wanna One yang lain. Jinyoung harus dekat dengan mereka bersepuluh entah dengan cara apapun.

Kembali lagi ke Guanlin. Bocah kelebihan kalsium itu sepertinya lebih mudah beradaptasi daripada Jinyoung. Lihatlah ia yang dapat dengan mudahnya merangkul Jihoon, membawa pemuda itu dalam rengkuhannya, atau mencari-cari topik untuk membuat Jihoon tertawa. Atau mungkin, bisa saja karena dari awal Guanlin memang menyukai Jihoon. Jinyoung tidak sebuta itu untuk tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Guanlin yang berbeda tiap kali berada di dekat Jihoon sejak mereka masih tergabung dalam Produce 101 _season 2._

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari dua pemuda yang masih bercengkerama tanpa menyadari keberadaan Jinyoung disana. _Tidak. Tidak saat ini, Jinyoung._

 **.**

 **.**

' **Biting His Little Arm'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

Susah.

Susah sekali ternyata.

Susah sekali untuk berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah Jihoon.

 _Lucu._ Batin Jinyoung dalam hati sambil mengintip Jihoon yang tengah melakukan _aegyo_ 'Jeojang' andalannya di hadapan para penggemar. Entah kepada siapa. Pasti salah satu dari penggemar yang ada di depan sana.

 _Lucu lagi._ Batin Jinyoung berbisik. Pipinya mulai memanas. Astaga, Jihoon memakai bando pemberian penggemar yang sialnya membuat ia lebih imut. Jinyoung bersumpah ia tidak pernah menemukan laki-laki seperti Jihoon, yang bisa menjadi seimut itu tanpa dibuat-buat. Ini semua murni. Karena pada dasarnya _image_ Jihoon memang imut.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menatap. Nanti kau akan gila sendiri," bisik Daniel menggoda Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersentak lalu menatap Daniel tajam. Daniel malah tertawa. "Lagian untuk apa diperhatikan seserius itu? Orangnya tidak akan kemana-mana, kok."

"Karena aku menyukainya." Gumam Jinyoung pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," Daniel mendekatkan telinganya. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang menggoda Jinyoung. Daniel benar-benar tidak mendengar ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

"Lupakan saja!" Jinyoung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Daniel mengerutkan dahi bingung, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya cuek. Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang penggemar datang.

"Jinyoung _oppa!_ "

" _Ne?_ " balas Jinyoung sambil tersenyum manis. _Oppa?_ Ia tidak mengira seseorang akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Ternyata masih ada juga yang lebih muda dari dirinya disini.

" _Oppa ..._ kau suka dipanggil seperti itu, bukan?"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. "Hahaha ... tentu saja suka. Aku ingin dipanggil _Oppa_ juga seperti yang lain."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Jinyoung _Oppa!_ " lanjut gadis kecil itu semangat sambil menyodorkan albumnya. Jinyoung tertawa sekali lagi sambil meraih spidol hitam. Ia bermaksud untuk mendatangani album itu.

"Ah, Jinyoung _Oppa,_ " gadis itu merogoh saku celananya, lalu meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja Jinyoung. "Jawab pertanyaanku, boleh ya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum teduh. Ditariknya kertas itu ke sisinya, lalu membaca deretan huruf yang tertulis disana dengan seksama.

 **Q : Jinyoung, kenapa kau menggigit Jihoon?**

 **1\. Karena untukku, dia imut!**

 **2\. Itu adalah kebiasaan Jinyoung!**

 **3\. Aku melakukannya begitu saja**

 **4\. Lain-lain.**

Jinyoung tersenyum membaca pertanyaan itu. Ia mengusap permukaan wajahnya. _Oh, God._

.

.

'Biting His Little Arm'

Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon

.

.

Ketika siang mulai menyapa petang, saat itulah _fansign_ kedua mereka berakhir. Lelah fisik yang mereka rasakan tak sebanding dengan perasaan senang melayani para penggemar hari ini. Semua tampak puas dan tetap ceria walau sebenarnya mereka semua kelelahan.

" _Well done, guys. Let's go back to our dorm,_ " Daniel berujar sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Oke oke. Kang Daniel dengan Inggrisnya yang sempurna," sindir Seongwoo malas. Daniel tertawa kecil.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan menyebrang disana? Tanpa pengawasan?" sela Woojin sambil menunjuk ke kaca bening ruangan yang menjadi pemisah antara gedung tempat _fansign_ kedua mereka diselenggarakan dengan jalanan kota Seoul.

"Bodoh, tentu saja ada staf!" balas Jaehwan.

Jinyoung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sedaritadi ia memilih menjadi penonton untuk para _hyung_ -nya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk, dan tertawa kecil saat ada hal yang lucu. Selebihnya, Jinyoung adalah Jinyoung. Yang akan memasang tampang datar karena memang seperti itu wajahnya.

"Jinyoung! _Hosh ... hosh—_ tunggu!"

Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu memanggil namanya cukup keras. Jinyoung berbalik dan tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh seorang pemuda yang hanya berbeda tiga sentimeter dengannya.

 _Duk!_

"Aduh!" spontan keduanya mengaduh kesakitan bersama. Yang satu mengusap kening, sementara yang satu lagi mengusap dagu.

"Kening yang malang ..." Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang masih meringis kecil. Tangannya tergerak menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening Jihoon dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Maaf, apa itu sakit?"

"Sedikit ... karena dagumu tajam." Canda Jihoon. Jinyoung berdecak. Jihoon terkekeh, lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jinyoung. "Bercanda kok."

"Iya iya." Jinyoung mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku. Dipandanginya Jihoon dari samping. Eh, ada yang aneh. Jihoon memakai bando. Dari penggemar yang tadi? Kenapa masih dipakai juga? "Kenapa bandonya masih dipakai?"

"Karena aku suka bando _pink_ ini. Dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka." — _juga aku ingin menarik perhatianmu._ "Kenapa Jinyoung? Jelek ya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Jinyoung buru-buru menggeleng. "Eumm ... maksudku, itu terlihat cocok untuk Jihoon _hyung._ "

Jihoon yakin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke _zebra cross._ "Terimakasih."

Gemas. Pipi Jihoon terlihat lebih gembil saat dia berusaha menyamarkan senyumannya seperti itu. Wajahnya yang memerah sangat mengundang siapapun untuk menggigitnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan gestur malu-malu yang membuat Jinyoung tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan ini.

 _Greb!_

"AW!" seru Jihoon spontan. Manik matanya membulat saat sadar apa penyebab ia mengaduh kesakitan. Yaitu Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang berdiri di sampingnya mendadak menggigit lengan kanan Jihoon begitu saja. Memang tidak begitu keras, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Astaga ... kau belajar menggigit seperti tadi darimana, sih, bocah?" tanya Jihoon masih dengan nada yang terkontrol. Emosinya tidak meledak-ledak. Tidak akan pernah, selama itu Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menampakkan cengiran lebar, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jihon. Ia lalu membantu Jihoon mengusap pelan kulit putih yang sekarang menyisakan bekas kemerahan akibat perbuatan tanpa pikir panjangnya barusan. Bukannya menyesal, ia malah mendapat kepuasan tersendiri. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak peduli kalau ada kamera yang menangkap momen tadi. Jihoon terlalu imut. Dan Jinyoung terlalu lemah untuk menahan hasratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Biting His Little Arm'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q : Jinyoung, kenapa kau menggigit Jihoon?**

 **1\. Karena untukku, dia imut!** ✓

 **2\. Itu adalah kebiasaan Jinyoung!**

 **3\. Aku melakukannya begitu saja**

 **4\. Lain-lain.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

' **Biting His Little Arm'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

 **-end-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **Bertemu lagi di fanfict Winkdeep ku, yang seperti biasa, masih tetap acak adul /55.**

 **Ada yang udah lihat preview fansign hari Minggu kemarin? BAEJIN NGEGIGIT JIHOON GUYSSSSSSS. AAAAA. Ambyar aku pas lihat previewnya. Emang belum ada HQ nya sih (entah bakal ada, entah enggak) YANG PASTI—seneng banget karena Winkdeep gak benar-benar karam. Huhuhu. Terus di fansign kemarin ada question kenapa Baejin ngegigit Jihoon, dan Baejin ngeceklis bagian 'Jihoon itu lucu untuk dia' HUHUHU ambyaaaar T_T**

 **Oh iya, aku rencana mau bikin fanfict chaptered ber-genre misteri gitu. Lebih ke terror-terror gitu. Konfliknya gak begitu berat, kok. Ada kapal Winkdeep, Ongniel, Minhwan,** _ **probably**_ **SamHwi, Jinseob dan GuanHo. Ide, plot, sama karakter masing-masing tokoh udah aku tulis di binderku. Tinggal susun ke dalam bentuk cerita aja. Hehehe. Kira-kira, ada yang minat baca gak nih? XD**

 _ **Last ... mind to review? ^^**_


End file.
